cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Beet Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Likes: Crimson Sugar Crystal Dislikes: Ancient Pet Egg |Affection Effect = Extra Marksmanship Points |Availability = Yes |Associations = Wind Archer Cookie - Tension Mustard Cookie - Friendly Carrot Cookie - Trust |Jelly = Beet Cookie Jelly }} Beet Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on March 13, 2019, alongside her Pet, Beetster. She fires bolts at targets for points. Skill Bolt Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect enough of these Jellies to begin Target Practice. In this mode, the Slide button changes to the Crossbow button. When the small gauge is full, shoot a bolt. Hit the targets for Marksmanship Points. Level Up for more Marksmanship Points. Magic Candy Golden Targets appear at given intervals. Hit them to earn even more bonus points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Marksmanship Points can be earned for hitting Golden Targets. Story A strong, persistent, rocky-soil-enduring wild beet was used in the making of Beet Cookie. This Cookie not only inherited all these qualities of her mother ingredient but also went up a notch, becoming able to survive just about anywhere! Beet Cookie settled in the deep forest and has been protecting her territory with her trusty crossbow ever since. Storm, rain, blizzard, or vicious predators - no threat is too serious. There's only one thing that can spring a surprise on this lonely ranger: unexpected Cookie visitors. (Farm Ranger) ''Never, never underestimate the farm. After a series of missteps, Beet Cookie is asked to watch the farm. And so, her watch begins...'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Huh! Today marks my thousandth day here! General * Here, one must learn to survive. * I can survive anywhere. * There is no storm I can't weather... * Don't underestimate the forest. * Must find something to eat... * I can avoid being seen if I wish... * *sniffs* Smells edible! * A fallen shelter can be rebuilt... Tired * Huh! Am I walking in circles...? Trial Welcome * Ever shot a crossbow? * New threats come every day. * Time for some target practice. Lobby Daily Gift * Take this... "Hi!" * You stepped on my grounds... * Halt! Or I'll shoot! Like * I never miss the target! * What do you need? Talk * I should fix my shelter... * I should fix the targets too... * I need fuel for my campfire... * Tried to eat a fossil egg once. Wasn't good... Gift * Huh! Looks...nutritious. (Given Crimson Sugar Crystal) * I can last for days on this! (Given Vitamin Leaf) * Didn't I tell you...? Too hard! (Given Ancient Pet Egg) Farm Ranger General * So this is ‘farming’, huh? * Never underestimate the farm... * I look like a living scarecrow... * Don’t plants just grow by themselves? * What should I be watching for..? * Nothing ever happens here... Tired *Boring... Relationship Chart * Wind Archer Cookie: Infinite arrows? Could be handy... * Mustard Cookie: Hm...Didn't know there were non-sweet Cookies... * Carrot Cookie: Nice vegetables she grows... Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +700000 Marksmanship Points to +360000. Trivia * Beet Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Dough? Hm, thanks." * Beet Cookie's promotional video is the first video to utilize the Premiere feature in Cookie Run's official YouTube channel.